Middle ages love
by LittleDarkDevil13
Summary: Amu & co live in the middle ages, what could happen when they find eachother Amuto Rimahiko and Kutau mostly XD
1. Arrival to the academy

**-**_**Gosh, I'm sorry but I had this idea stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out, I'll make more chapters for the other stories soon**_

**Bye **

**Arrival to the academy…**

Amu Hinamori dropped her handbag in the floor of her new room, that morning she had said goodbye to his father in the steel door, her mother had denied to come, well not like Amu worried about a crazy woman.

-Hi Amu-san, I'm your new room partner, my name is Mashiro Rima.

Amu turned to see a petite girl, with no expression in her face.

-Oh, hi… Wait how did you know my name?

-Isn't it obvious? Everyone is talking about the daughter of the count Hinamori, since in the last four years no one had seen you out of the luxurious castle in the mountains.

Amu nodded, she had noticed that just as her face the girl's voice was like that, expression less.

-Oh is that so, I understand.

Amu waited for the other girl to speak, but she didn't, and so Amu started accommodating her dresses, most of them black red or white in the wardrobe.

-Say, Where are you from Rima?-Amu was desperately trying to change the topic, so that it wouldn't open old wounds.

-Ah, that, my father is a rich count, just like yours, but they don't live in Germany like yours, they live in Spain.

-It must be sad for you to be so far away from them.

-Not really, they barely talk to me, I was kidnapped some time ago, dad rescued me, but they thought I would be safer here, what about you?

-I asked my father to take me here, I was bored in the mountains-Amu used the first excuse she had to cover her real reason for coming, sure she had asked her father to take her there but it was not because of the mountains, which she had always loved, but for some extenuating circumstances.

-What's wrong, you seem less spirited.

-It's nothing.

And suddenly Amu heard beautiful singing near.

-Who's that?

-Utau-san, she loves to sing, and she does it quite well.

-I hope I can meet her soon.

-If you want you can come tomorrow, at night Utau, I and Yaya are sneaking out to the village, it's not far from here and it's charming.

-Isn't that prohibited?

-It is but no one will notice us, we snuck on the boys dorms last week, and no one did.

-Kay, then I'll go.

Rima left soon after that, and Amu stared out of the window at the boys dorms, although the school was supposed to be mixed, the boys had classes in the east building which was beside their dorm, and the girls had classes in the west building, so they just saw each other while going to class, and they were just glimpses.

_-It's already nighttime?, time sure passes rapidly here._

Amu pulled out of the big chest, which had been sent with anticipation a long black nightgown embroidered with white thread.

It had been a gift from his dad, and it smelt like orange blossoms, she loved it.

Amu finally slept preparing herself for the next day's classes.

She woke up with the sun still hidden and dressed up in a dark red dress, and black shoes.

At the breakfast, she met Yaya, the one supposed to be leading the escape that night, she was really hyper, and they became good friends soon.

-Ne, Amu-chan, have you had a boyfriend yet?

-What… eh no.

-See, Rima-chan, it's not so normal, Amu's family is as wealthy as yours and she isn't engaged, she hasn't even had a boyfriend yet.

Amu almost spitted the cupcake that she was eating.

-Wha… Rima are you engaged?

-Pitifully yes, you would have heard the story if you weren't sulking there.

Amu knew it was normal for girls of wealthy families to be engaged, but Rima was sixteen, just as her.

-Oh, please tell.

-Kay, actually there's not much to say, his name is Fujisaki Nagihiko, we know each other since we were two, and since then we always argue when we encounter, oh and he kinda looks like a girl, he studies in the boys side of this same school, and I'm planning to escape, I don't wanna marry him.

Yaya seemed to strongly disagree with that.

-I don't understand Rima; he's handsome and rich, why not then?

-Because I don't love him, that's why.

Amu was desperate to stop the fight so she tried to change the topic.

-And you Yaya when do you expect to get married?

-Never

-Never-Rima was furious- and you dare to lecture me.

-Oh but Nagi is cool, by my side I don't have any suitor, and my character is that of a baby, marrying is out of sight for me.

-I would gladly change my place for yours.

After breakfast Amu Rima and Yaya went to their classes, and Amu sat down in the last spot, exactly in front of the window which didn't really let her see the teacher.

-Ok today we have a new student, her name is Hina… Himamori Amu.

-It's Hinamori.

-Kay, Himamori-san let's start the class.

Amu spent the whole morning listening to the class, though she already knew, she found hilarious the professor Nikaidou.

At night Amu and Rima went to "sleep" within the curfew, but under the covers they were already wearing clothes that resembled to that of normal travelers, so that they could mix with the crowd.

Once they knew there weren't any teachers on sight they came out of the room and met with Utau and Yaya in the garden.

-I'm pleased to meet you I'm Utau Tsukiyomi- The blond beauty said dragging the words.

-Oh c'mon Utau don't take it hard on her, the fact that you didn't see Ikuto doesn't mean she's guilty.

Amu was confused.

-Who's Ikuto?

-My brother.

-And her complex too-Yaya added.

-Shut up

-I said that we're not lost.

Yaya was frantic, they should've arrived the village in no more than thirty minutes, but they had been walking for at least two hours, and they were still in the forest, without even a light to show them the way to the village, it had been a bad idea to let Yaya lead.

-It's obvious that we're–Rima scowled

-Then there's no other thing to do, but coming back to the academy-Utau had sit in a rock near there.

-Kay -Yaya finally surrendered- Which way was it.

-You don't know- Amu finally spoke.

-Yes I know it was… mhm… round there-She signaled a random spot.

-Are you sure-Rima was mad now.

-Yep.

They walked for other fifteen minutes or so, until a light showed itself, they thought it would be the academy, but then they knew it was too small.

Maybe Yaya had finally led them to the village.

Amu was hoping they didn't get a punishment back in the academy when something grabbed her by the back, she screamed.

**Five minutes before…**

Kukai Souma was talking to his friends sitting near a fire, when they heard some voices and the sound of dried branches breaking under someone's feet.

-I'll go and see it might be some teachers.

Ikuto stood, he was kinda annoyed, they finally got to get out of school and someone came bugging around.

Nagihiko was talking to Kairi, so carefree, well they both would just get lectured if someone caught them, but for Ikuto and Kukai the things would look much ugly, the last time Nagihiko had escaped before he was caught but they already had been caught out past the curfew three times, and they would probably get expelled if someone got them again.

Once he was in the woods he saw that they were just some girls from the school, probably lost, and he decided to scare them a little.

That's when he saw one really pretty and he grabbed her from the back, he expected her to scream (as she did) but he didn't expect the first in the group to turn around, see him, and dash in his direction.

-Ikutooooo-Oh no Utau- I've missed you so much, why haven't you sent any letters.

Amu was confused.

-Is this Ikuto?-She asked to Rima.

-Yes

-Now I understand that about the complex.

_-Poor man, he's running out of air_-it was a total shock to see that cold girl acting so fluffy, but the guy was quite handsome, he had blue hair, and blue eyes with the color of the sapphires.

-Utau, get off me.

-Kay.

After he got rid of Utau, he walked towards Amu.

-So what's your name pretty girl?

Utau's rage could be felt in the air.

-Hi… Hinamori Amu.

-So you're that count's daughter right Amu-koi.

-Yes, wait; I'm not your koi.

Ikuto led them to a little clear in the forest, where three other guys were.

Amu was the first in the line, still a little flushed.

-Pleased to meet you, I'm Kukai Souma-said an energetic looking guy with bronze hair, and green eyes.

-Kairi Sanjo- a timid guy with glasses and green hair.

-Pleased to meet you Sanjo-kun.

-Hi I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko-A guy with blue hair and hazel eyes said.

Amu was kinda overwhelmed by the presentations, so she didn't realize where she had heard the last guy's name until she Rima spoke (**You know, she can be so dense at times).**

-Look who's here, my dear Nagihiko- she said in a sarcastic tone and then glared at him, who smirked at her, she showed him her tongue, and left, dragging Amu to the farthest corner.

-Rima-chan is…

-Yes he is, please don't remind me of that.

Kukai spoke that time.

-So girls why are you here?

-Yaya got us lost-Rima whined

-Hey that's not true.

-You were the one guiding-this time it was Amu.

-So what do you say, about coming with us- Nagihiko was hoping he could tease Rima a little; he had always enjoyed her pissed off face.

-Kay.

Utau had a "bored face", since Ikuto had chosen to sit in the opposite side of the room which resulted to be beside Amu.

She was sitting with Kukai, who after many attempts of starting a conversation finally got one, when (Who would think it) he started talking about food.

For Amu it didn't look so good, Ok the guy sitting next to her was cute, but he insisted in teasing her.

Finally tired she decided to ignore him and talk to Rima, in part to free herself from Ikuto, and in part to stop her from sending death glares to her Fiancé, who returned her grins and smirks.

She ended up having a conversation about dresses, with Ikuto's fingers brushing her pink hair, sometime later she rested her head in Rima's lap.

They had been so entertained that they didn't notice the time passing, until the light appeared on the horizon.

-Shit, its already morning- Kukai rushed to wake up Yaya and Amu, Amu almost yelled when she discovered that instead of Rima's lap she was in Ikuto's, her face turned Bright red, and she stood giving Rima a death glare.

Ikuto and Amu didn't talk in all the way.

They parted ways when the sun was already all out. And before separating Ikuto whispered something in Amu's ear.

Amu couldn't concentrate in her classes, she kept thinking about him and his last words to her.

_-See you at night pretty girl_

_**A\N: There goes the first chapter.**_

_**Ikuto: Pease R&R**_

_**Me: Bye**_


	2. The boy and the dream

**Dia: Natha doesn't own Shugo chara, Enjoy.**

**The boy and the dream…**

Amu was pissed off, the fifth hour was just beginning, and it was the one that she thought was the worst area: Math, she quickly wrote a note, and passed it to Rima, then Rima wrote the response, and Amu read it, and passed it again, little did Amu knew that the teacher was observing them

Furthermore, she hadn't slept and Ikuto's words kept going round, and round in her head, Ms Sanjo, the teacher on that area was far stricter than Nikaidou, and if she saw you spacing out, or passing notes in her class you'd get a hard question, unluckily Amu didn't know that.

-So Hinamori Amu- Sanjo said as she took the note from Rima- if you have the time to pass notes in my class then you must know the answer to this problem.

When Amu looked up, confident that the teacher would go easy on her, her mouth dropped, the only word that she found familiar was PROBLEM, which was written in capitals over the equation.

-I'm sorry Ms I can't answer.

The teacher approached to her, making her black dress swing back and forth, her blue eyes reminded Amu of someone, but right then she didn't knew who.

-Miss Hinamori, don't think that here you'll be allowed to be lazy, if you want to be treated especially due to your parent's wealth, since you're new I'll let it pass, but the next time I catch you passing little notes be sure you'll get punished.

-Oh, and Miss Mashiro, stop this if you don't want me to call your parents, and as an extra punishment, I'll read this.

_-Oh no-_Amu thought

-Rima I don't know what to do, I can't concentrate- The teacher said with a disgusting, fake voice- those words keep repeating on my head.

The class stayed silent.

-At least you don't remember that stupid_ "Sweetie you can't avoid this"_ smirk that **Na **does, every time you close your eyes, oh do you think it's true, I mean what** Ik** said –The teacher smirked- let's give it a rest for now it's horrible not to sleep.-The teacher returned to her normal voice- why didn't you sleep miss Mashiro, maybe you were out?

Rima was cold, and everyone was giggling.

-Dunno, but you've got to admit, that both of them are handsome- finally the teacher stopped- can you explain this Miss Hinamori, Miss Mashiro.

Amu was beat red.

-I…I.

-We were talking about some guys that our parents thought as out fiancés- Rima spurted out quickly, well for her it was not so fake, actually Nagihiko was her fiancé, but Amu hadn't ever even thought of marriage, not even as a escape from the castle.

-That so, well miss, you shouldn't discuss such a topic here, but, please stop sending notes, you disturb the class.

Amu let a sigh of relief escape, and pretended to pay attention.

The day passed rapidly, and before Amu noticed, it was already dinner, she found her friends, and sat next to them.

-Hey Amu, what about that they're both handsome of you, I almost fell from my chair when I heard- Rima made Amu snap out of her little daydreams.

-Err… that, but they are. - Rima's eyes lit.

-No, not because of that, I don't like to remember my engagement, please, don't do it again.

-Oh C'mon Rima you have to face it- this time it was Yaya- I don't know why you hate so much Nagi, he's kind and sweet, and cute too.

-It's not like that! - Rima yelled out, and ran to her room, pushing up the fabric of her purple dress.

They ended up the meal quite early, and left for their rooms.

Amu got to the room to see Rima made a ball on top of her bed.

-Rima, what did you mean with that?

Minutes passed, and Rima was like mute.

-I won't tell. – Amu couldn't convince her.

Some time passed, and Rima lifted her head.

-Amu, have you ever been desperate to get out of somewhere, so desperate, that you agree to do something you don't want just to escape from there?

Those words reminded her of the castle, and her mother.

-Sure, I have, although not from somewhere, but from someone.

-So you should understand…

Rima seemed lost in thought.

-Please Rima tell me, what happened to you.

-Just if you tell me what happened to you.

Amu blinked.

-I'm sorry, I'm making you remember things you don't want to- Rima looked ashamed.

-No, it's Ok, I'll tell you, but you must keep it a secret.

-Kay. Well, as you know I'm the only heir of the Mashiro house, when I was little I had all the joy I desired, my parents were kind and caring, and I had a lot of friends, one of them was Nagihiko, we always argued, but in a friendly way, that's until five years ago, I had escaped from the palace to pick some flowers that grew in the village, I was planning on giving them to my parents, suddenly someone's hands grabbed me and I was punched with some steel tool, then it all became black. When I woke up my mouth was covered, and my hands were tied, two big men were watching over me so that I didn't escape, I was locked there for a few hours, until my father, and his cavalry ran in the house, they first asked the men which had been their motive to kidnap me, and when they said that it was because I was so pretty, my father took me aside and got them decapitated. At home my mother waited and once I arrived told me to go and have some rest. When I woke up they were fighting, and from then on it was always like that, they blamed each other for what happened with me, I was never allowed to go out of the castle without at least three guards again, and I saw my friends less and less, actually I just saw Nagi from time to time, finally I decided I had to get out of there, no matter the cost, and so I asked my dad to let me go to an academy, although I didn't really want to attend, they refused at first, but I kept on trying, at last three years ago a messenger appeared, carrying a note for us, and they went to my room, they asked me if I really wanted to go, and I told them that I did, so they told me that if I really wanted to there was a condition, I had to accept an arranged marriage, with Nagi!, but by that time I was already too bored of my life there so I had to accept. It's not that I hate him, it's that I'm ashamed of myself, I made him become colder to me, furthermore, I know that he's not in love with me, but for my own sake I took his freedom.

Amu had been staring at the wall, but when she focused a little more in Rima, she saw a lonely tear traveling its way down the girl's cheek.

-I'm sorry- Amu had never imagined that it was something like that which had arranged Rima's marriage- I didn't meant to.

-Don't worry, for now I'm just enjoying the time that I have free, after all the marriage is arranged in three years, and who knows, maybe Nagi and I can find a way to break free from the deal- Rima said wiping the tear away from her face- Oh I almost forgot, it's your turn now.

-Well, I used to have a little sister, her name was Ami, and she was always my mom's favorite, I was my dad's, but it doesn't matter now, Ami and I were really close, and I used to take care of her when we were little, however she was eight years younger than me. For Ami's birthday we made a picnic, mom made some food and we took a carriage to a clear in the forest, it was full of flowers and beside a river, soon it was late, and we had to come back, but a storm started, the horses went crazy and escaped, we couldn't get home while the storm was still going, so we decided to refuge in the carriage until the morning. Finally we all fell asleep, and that was the biggest mistake, because while we slept the river got overflowed, and started dragging the carriage with it, dad woke up and pulled mom out, he also jumped, I took Ami, and dad was about to help me out the flow got more violent, and the carriage got shaken, we were almost gone with the carriage, and Ami was scared, the carriage started moving, and bumped onto some rocks that crashed it , that impact also made me let go of Ami, and my body ended up hanging from the window. My dad jumped for me, and I grabbed Ami's dress, but when he pulled me, and I fell in the water the dress got ripped, and without my weight the carriage fell into the rocks, being destroyed. Mother fell in shock, and dad went to find help, he came back soon, but it was too late, Ami had drowned. Mom pushed all the blame in me, she became colder to me, and she sometimes had crazy attacks, when she broke anything she found at hand, and due to dad's constant traveling I had to endure that. One day she couldn't hold it for more, and started yelling at me, she started to treat me like a maid then, she made me do the hardest works at home, and I had to sleep in the rooms of the employees. A good day dad came back, and he realized what she had done, he called the doctor, and he said that mom had grown mentally and physically ill, dad was sad, and he proposed me to study here, I gladly accepted, although I never wanted to came here, I did it because I was miserable, but it's better than the castle, where everything seems to say you killed her, you killed Ami. But I'm kinda happy, at least I've been able to meet friends like you Rima, and Yaya, and even Utau.

Amu fake smiled, it was hard to remember those times, and she was about to cry.

Just then a miracle happened, a typhoon of brown and white went into the room.

-RIMA-CHI I need you here, c'mon.

-Let me guess you ate too many candies. - Rima's expression was as bored as always again.

-Nope, I need you to help me with the dress; I'm going to borrow her Amu.

Every time more confused Amu spoke.

-Eh what dress?

-I'll tell you later –Rima said as Yaya pulled her out of the room.

-Perfect timing- Amu muttered.

She was tired really tired, and remembering those dark times made her feel heavy, just as if her body was made of hard stone.

Finally she got to the bed, and hoped onto it, soon it got dark, and she fell asleep.

Amu woke up in a corner of her mind, which unfortunately she knew too well. Her body wanted to escape from that place, since she knew what was coming next, her mind had made her relive Ami's death tens of times, but that didn't made it less unbearable. That time however there was something different, and she knew what it was, she wasn't just watching, but it was being showed to her, a situation where Ami was the one being dragged out of the carriage by their father, and Amu the one who died, that was far from bad, it was monstrous.

-Amu… Amu.

Someone kept saying her name, but she was… drowning?... no, not that, _wait, that voice sounds too familiar?_- Amu was confused.

She felt a hand touching her forehead, that woke her up completely, and she felt a sigh, probably from the same person that had checked if she had a fever, she also realized that there was some liquid in her face. A salty liquid that kept flowing, it was tears.

-_Why would I be crying, there's no reason for me to cry, nothing bad has…? _And then the memories of the dream knocked her again, and she started sobbing, when she was finally able to stop she saw a dark figure standing next to her bed.

- I… Ikuto.

-So little brat, having a nightmare? – He smirked.

-Yes… wait I'm not a brat.

-You sure act like one

_- Another time that smirk, why do I find it so cute? -_ Amu was confused; somehow she had felt relieved when she saw him standing next to her bed.

-Wait, how did you get in?

-Easy there's some strong ivy outside, I just climbed.

-Cha crazy, this is the fifth floor.

-It's not a big deal; I do it all the time in our dorms… also I wanted to see you in your nightgown _A-mu-koi._

Amu blushed

-Perv- she hit him with a pillow- don't emphasize my name like that.

-But Amu – he pouted.

He leaned forward, teasing her, when they heard some steps.

-Someone's coming- Amu couldn't imagine the punishment if someone found Ikuto there.

-Then got to go, bye Amu-koi.

He started climbing the ivy, and Rima came through the door.

How strange, I could swear I heard someone talking, well goodnight Amu.

Amu went to sleep, but although the scary dreams were gone, that dream left her confused.

**Well this is the new chapter; hope you enjoy it, if I'm lucky there will be a new one tomorrow **

**Bye, please review.**


	3. A pleasant sleep

**A pleasant dream…**

**Amu's POV**

I drifted to sleep easily, one would think that after my last nightmare, I wouldn't be able to sleep but Rima's presence, and Ikuto's appearance had made me a little more confident.

At first I felt uneasy, but the urge to run didn't come to me, so I knew it was another dream.

In the dream, I saw nothing more than black, and after a while, I noticed, that my body was dancing on its own, actually I felt like some dumb person for not realizing that.

But the rhythm was good, and familiar too, I just wished to be able to see what was going on.

Just when I thought that the black started to disappear, in a way that reminded me of melting, as if some water had fallen in black ink, making colors appear.

I could see the colors in front of me, but they were blurry, I could see white and beige in big quantities, and there were some spots of red and other colors around, but the color that I saw the most, and the nearest to me was blue, sapphire blue actually, I wished to see clearly that place. And it actually happened, just as before, the blur started melting and revealed me a dance hall, it had white columns, and from them there were hanged beige, and purple decorations. Many people were dancing, but there wasn't anyone that I knew. My dress corset was dark blue, embroidered with white thread, and the bottom had both dark and light blue fabric delicately combined. My arms were covered with white gloves, which had some velvet in the edge. We kept dancing for a while, until I looked up to him for the first time, and had to repress a scream, why the hell was I dreaming with him.

Why was I dancing with Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

I wanted to scream, and run away in embarrassment, but then our eyes encountered, and I lost it.

We kept dancing and dancing, everyone else left, but we didn't stop for a moment, I only could look at his eyes, without stopping we danced through the whole hall, and then went to the gardens, they were full of flowers, especially with peonies, he surrounded my waist with his arm, and pulled me closer, I put my arms around his neck…

And the next I felt was someone shaking me.

-We're going to be late Amu; you've got to get up. – Rima had her usual bored expression.

-But I was having a good dream.

She got me out of the bed, and I dressed, that would be a really long day.

**Narrator's POV**

Classes passed so slow that it was almost painful, but it finally was time to eat, and Amu remembered something she had to ask Rima.

-Oi Rima what was with the entire dress problem yesterday?

- That? You don't know? - Amu nodded- every year the school makes a ball, it's one of the very few times that we officially get to see the guys, and Yaya hoped me to help her think of something that made her get that Kairi guy's attention.

-She likes Kairi?

-It seems so, what are you gonna wear?

-Dunno I didn't know about the ball.

- It's Ok if you want you can come with me to the city on Saturday, I'll get mine there, but you'll need to ask your father for money.

-No that won't be necessary- Her father had left her enough money to live comfortably for ten years, so that she didn't have to write, he was almost always traveling, and if his wife read a letter from Amu, that would remind her of Ami, and she would go crazier than before.

-Then we'll go- Rima was happy that she had someone to go with.

Amu ate the rest of her meal in silence, and then stood up, but she bumped on someone, whose food fell all over both of them.

The girl had red hair, and green eyes, and many other girls approached her to see if she was Ok.

-Saaya-Sama- a girl with blonde hair said- You ok, that envious girl, I bet she did that on purpose so that your new dress could get dirty.

Amu couldn't believe what she heard; finally the girl stood and gave Amu with a death glare.

-You what's your name.

-Amu

-So you're the count's daughter, let me say this to you girl, you're going to pay for doing this to me, Yamabuki Saaya I'll make you miserable- said this she left, just like a typhoon.

Amu was in shock, but she left to her room, and changed into a black short sleeved dress, she was expecting the Saturday's thing.

On Saturday Amu and Rima, rushed in the city's streets to Rima's aunt store, the woman's name was Kusukusu. While they walked Rima told Amu some things about her aunt.

-So, your aunt was the first heir to the title, how come she isn't the countess. –those things were strange, unless the actual count denied the eldest son's right to have the title; nothing could take the right from the person.

-I know what you're thinking, she would be, if she hadn't fallen in love with a common man, and left her fiancé. That caused grandpa to reject her, and give her rights to my father.

-I'm sorry for her- it sounded harsh to have been raised in a palace, and suddenly become a normal person.

Rima smiled.

-Don't be, she always wanted this, she used to escape from the house, and stay weeks living as a normal woman, of course that gave her many punishments. But now it's Ok Rhythm-san makes her very happy.

Rima didn't say more, and that made Amu wonder if she would ever marry, she sure knew many good guys, but when she thought about it, she didn't want to settle down, and live her whole life in one place, and that was what most of the men she knew wanted.

_Flashback_

_He surrounded my waist with his arm, and pulled me closer; I put my arms around his neck…_

_End Flashback_

_-Of course_ – Amu thought – _I don't really know about him, he sure is handsome, and a perv, but about his family, I just know Utau, I wonder how are his parents._- Amu just kept on thinking, until she decided to do the most obvious thing, ask.

-Rima, what do you know, about Ikuto's family.

-Not much- she answered with a bore some voice- just the usual, he and Utau are the siblings of an important duke blah, blah, blah…

After a while Rima asked.

-Why, do you like him?

Amu madly blushed.

-N-Nope, I w-was j-just c-c-curious

- Really, then why are you stuttering?

-N-no reason.

-Kay I'll leave it here but you'll have to tell me later. –Rima smirked.

They arrived to the store.

It was placed in a big house, with a big garden.

Rima knocked the door, and a somewhat short for her age woman came out, she looked very much like Rima, but her hair wasn't curly and not so light as Rima's .

Oh well she thought that until she moved, the woman caught Rima in a hug that probably left her without air.

-Rima! Oh who is this pretty girl, maybe a friend of yours? - She also hugged Amu.

-Nice to meet you miss- Amu composed her face.

-Oh come in come in, it's too cold outside.

-_I get back of thinking she was like Rima, in physics they may be, but their personalities are the complete opposite from each other._

-Rima, I've already got your dress, wanna try it on, oh and I suppose that your friend also needs one, once I'm done with you I'll help her.

Kusukusu gave Rima a bag, and sent her to change in one of the rooms.

-So what is your name?

-I'm Amu Hinamori.

-Oh I see count Hinamori's daughter, you know your father is well known in this town.

-Yes, I've heard he has many businesses in this area.

That's when Rima came in the room looking absolutely beautiful; the dress had a velvet black corset, embroidered with golden trade which had been given the form of floral designs, the bottom was made of black lace, along with black fabric that only let see a little of the gold fabric which had been put behind it, the belt was made of golden silk and so were the shoes, that had high heels.

-Gosh, you look precious Rima-Amu couldn't do more than appreciate the way her friend looked, she could pass as a princess at the ball.

- I love it- for the first time in a long time Rima's face showed amusement- now lets go and search for something you can use Amu.

They went over to a big room, full of dresses.

Amu tried one after another, hoping to find something that looked as awesome as Rima's. But the time passed, and she couldn't find anything.

-Oh dear, I had forgotten, there's a dress that would fit you perfectly- Kusukusu got up instantly, and ran off to the storage rooms, she left Amu, and Rima waiting for a long time, but they knew that it had been worth it when they saw the dress.

-Try it on; please Amu- Rima was excited.

-Kay.

Amu ran up to one of the rooms, and changed into the dress, it seemed to have been made for her and for her only.

-Gosh you look beautiful- Kusukusu was astonished, she had made the right choice.

Amu paid for the dress, and they left.

Utau sneaked by the front door, and quickly ran in the direction of the trees; she hid behind them until she knew that no one was watching her. When she arrived to the place of the date nobody was there.

-Baka he insisted so much in me coming soon and he's the one late.

Utau felt pain in the back of her head and fell to the floor, unconscious.

Later that night Amu and Rima were talking in their room, when someone knocked the door.

-Please open- Yaya's voice came from the door.

-I'm coming-Amu opened the door, Yaya looked like she was going to collapse –What happened, you look horrible?

-Amu, we have to go, I'll tell you inside. Can I come in?

-Yes come in please.

-Well you'll see, Utau went to see Kukai in the woods, she said she'd be back before dawn, but the Geography teacher, Miss Charlotte, discovered that she was outside, and went to get them.

-Did they get punished?-Rima looked as if her nails were the only important thing.

-No… -Yaya's eyes were filling with tears.

-That's weird, that woman, imparts punishments to everyone, why not them.

-Because, she doesn't know where they are, there's no leads to them, and none of them took any important things before going, so they couldn't have escaped.

Rima's and Amu's eyes grew bigger; they had disappeared, that was impossible.

-Still-Amu recovered her self control enough to talk- we should ask the guys, maybe they did escape, and Kukai left a lead or something of his whereabouts.

-Lets go then. – Rima said.

Amu went first as they opened the door, they had planned to come out by the service door, but once she stepped outside, her face buried in someone's chest.

-Ikuto…


	4. Trapped

**Trapped…**

Utau woke up in a strange room, it had a bed(where she was laying), a wardrobe, and well all those things a normal room would have had, except that it didn't have windows, and the door was made of steel, not to count that there was no way to open it from the inside.

She tried to stand up, but a hard pain in the back of her head prevented her to do so, whoever that had brought her there had too much brute strength.

All her body was aching; probably she had been put over the horse's seat with her head and her arms hanging in the sides, which lead her to think where was she exactly.

-_I've got to move if I don't get out soon who knows what could happen._

She turned, and saw that there was another person in the bed.

_-Kukai_

His body was in even worse shape than her, probably he had put up a fight, a bruise extended in his neck, and he also seemed to have been punched in the head, just that various times.

Though his head's bleeding had been stopped it was obvious even for someone so medical illiterate like Utau that he should get proper attention or it might get infected, both, his and her clothes were stained with crimson blood.

-Ikuto- Amu looked at the guy who had bumped into her just when she needed.

-Hey pretty girl – he smirked.

Amu blushed ten shades of red.

-S…shut up p…perv we're have n…n…no time f…for this n…now- She looked like a tomato.

-Why the stuttering, do you like me _a-mu-koi- _his smirk grew even bigger.

-I'm not your Koi, and h…how would I like a perv like you?

-Aww that hurts _Amu-koi._

-S… stop calling me that.

-Anyway- Rima stepped in, seeing that if things stayed like that, they wouldn't get anywhere- do you know where Kukai is.

-Nope, I wanted to ask you girls where Utau is, she, and Kukai had a date, and he hasn't returned we are starting to get worried.

-Well Utau hasn't come back too! – Yaya rarely yelled, but then one could swear that everyone had heard it, she kept sobbing after that.

-Yaya please don't be that loud someone is going to hear you and discover us- Amu said, as she scowled at her friend, but anyway it was too late for that, and soon they heard steps, and two voices going their way.

-See Miss Sanjo I told you they were out this late- a familiar voice said.

-Yeah thank you girl, that Hinamori has been a nuisance since she came.

They all tried to hide in the bushes, however Ikuto unintentionally pushed Rima and she fell sprinting her ankle in the process, as they were all in the bushes, it was too risky for anyone to go out and help her without being seen by the rigid mistress. The girl tried to stand, and she did but her ankle hurt too much to walk, then someone completely dressed I black reached for the girl, and picked her up in a bridal stile, then he jumped to the bushes, with such speed that it was difficult to see.

The man placed her in the ground, and put down the hood that he was wearing.

-Nagi? – Rima said that with a happy voice that was strange in her, and a very red blush, then realizing that she went back to her usual mask, though there was still a little tint of pink in her cheeks- What're you doing here?

-Taking care of you, if I wasn't here who would Rima-chan.

-Call me Mashiro-san you purple head.

He smirked.

-Then you don't call me purple head.

- I won't stop… purple head.

Ikuto shut both of their mouths as the teacher approached the place with, a girl, the girl had green eyes, red hair, and an evil smile on her face, that turned into a scowl when she saw that they weren't in the door anymore.

-They're gone, but they were here, I saw them, Miss Sanjo.

-I believe you sweetie, they were probably going back to their dorms, we'll go, and punish them for it, now where's Hinamori's room.

The two women passed the bushes, probably to go in from the front door.

-We need to go back; we'll search for them later. –Amu was frantic, what would they do if they got caught.

Rima had wandered off to a clearing, and sat in the middle of it, since her ankle wouldn't let her be standing like everyone else. She was singing for herself, when Yaya went in the clearing, and helped her stand up.

-We've got to go Rima, they're gonna search in our rooms, let's go quick.

Rima kept walking with Yaya's help, until something got attached to her foot, what now, she was tired hurt and it was time to… she stopped the train of thought when she saw what had gotten attached to her feet, a scarf, and a card.

-Oh my gosh this is… Utau's…

The scarf, and the card were both covered with some crimson blood, yeah, it was time to… go and search for Utau, and Kukai.

Rima fainted.

Someone was calling her, but she felt too good to wake up, Rima hadn't felt this comfortable since the night that she had been abducted by those men, and her life had changed so drastically, the place where she laid was comfortable, and warm, plus the smell that she perceived was so good, like honey, and vanilla.

She tried to sleep again, but discovered that couldn't, so Rima decided to at least rest with her eyes closed for a while more.

-Oh Rima-chan I know you're awake- a known voice said- if you want to look good when we arrive he town, you better get up now.

Rima opened her eyes to see, a boy with purple hair, and hazel eyes, and discovered that her head had been lying in his lap.

-WHA- She jumped away from the young man that gave her a puzzled look.

-I get back from my word, you were better, while sleeping.

-Where am I?

-We're in a nearby town, the card you found led us here, Kukai and Utau might be here, since the card was from a meat shop, which as far as we know they have no business with. Also the blood in the scarf isn't much, so we assume that Utau is Ok.

-At least we can hope that, hey wait how did we get here, I don't think that the school principal has such a good heart to let us go.

-And you're right; we just escaped from there, I picked you up and Ikuto picked up some carriages from a farm that belongs to his family.

-Thank you Nagi.

-For what?

-Taking care of me. – She blushed, while staring at his honey eyes-_Maybe; just maybe I'm falling for him._

Kukai was stomping the door with all the strength that he had, however that didn't seem enough, they had been trapped in there for at least five hours, and it looked like the guy who had gotten in a few hours ago wasn't there, so they decided to try and let the door down. He wondered, how much time they had planned that, the people who had brought them down seemed pretty skilled, it was hard to win against people like them, well not Utau, But he had always been the best fighter among his brothers even though he was the smallest. Actually he had never thought that someone would have the guts to kidnap a counts son or daughter, he knew that their parents would pay the money, and then kill the infamous men, seriously, people were so dumb sometimes.

_**Flashback.**_

_**-Who are you, let us go?-Utau had yelled at the man that came in.**_

_**-I'm afraid I can't do that Hime-san you two are worth much money, and I'm sure your parents will be well willing to pay.**_

_**Said this he left.**_

_**End flashback**_

_-Well for something so valuable he left us quite easily_- Kukai thought.

He let his knees loose; the door was too hard to be kicked down.

-Say Utau, did you even thought our first date would end up like this?

-Nope- The girl went over to him, and sat next to him- but at least we're together in this.

-Yeah, I can't imagine what this would be if we were alone. Ya know your really pretty Utau.

-What's with that all out of the blue?-She was blushing.

-Nothing I just wanted to say it.

-Well you're also handsome.

Kukai was about to punch his head against a wall, he was in the room with that beautiful girl all alone, and wanting to kiss her.

-Ne Utau Do you still like Ikuto

-I guess that a little, but in the way that brothers like, actually I think my heart gave in a long time ago, when I realized that we were never meant to be a couple, I think that now he's in love with that Amu girl, I only wish him the best in life.

-Somehow it seems that destiny is able to deduce what wouldn't work, and reap it apart, don't you think?

-Yeah

He had to do it; it was too hard for him not to.

-Utau, I like you- He said, kinda mechanically.

-Kukai- The girl stared at him dumb founded, and blushed, but she finally found her resolution- I… I like you too

Without losing a second he leaned forward, and kissed her, at first it was a soft, tender kiss- until he slowly felt her kissing back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer, he opened her mouth, and she did too, the next second their tongues had started a war, and he was almost pinning her against the wall, they kept kissing, until they had to stop for air, then Kukai started kissing, sucking, and licking her neck, so much that he left many hickeys in it, and she moaned while grabbing the back of his vest, they kissed in the lips again, this time more fiercely than the others.

And of course, they had to be stopped just then, the door opened, and someone giggled, the two love birds turned around to see Ikuto, Amu, Rima and Nagihiko.

-Uh Oh

**Well I finally did the make out session, hope you liked it, please read, and review.**

**Bye**


	5. The ball aproaches

"**Ikuto grabs me by the collar" **

**Ikuto: Why haven't you uploaded!**

**Me: I had exams, it's not my fault geez, well enjoy.**

_**Come back and the ball approaches.**_

_**Rima's POV**_

'Oh. My. Gosh. We just came in and found Utau, and Kukai kissing, Ikuto looks ready to kill Kukai for touching his sister, and I'm gonna get all the information from her once we get to the school'- I smirked.

"So it seems you guys were having a little fun" Ikuto was talking in a deadly tone "Utau come we've got to go!" The girl was heavily blushing" And I'll talk to you later" Ahh Kukai was soooo dead.

We walked up the stairs, and saw the chained men who had kidnapped them, it had been rather easy to defeat them, since Ikuto had gone paranoid after I found the scarf and took with him half of his father's guard to the meat shop, we had been lucky that those men were the ones, because if not we'd be in an awkward situation.

_**Normal POV**_

After the guys discovered them making out in the room, A.K.A dungeon (because later on they discovered that it had been well built underground) Utau, and Kukai were escorted by some of Ikutos father's guards to some carriages, they knew that it'd be better for them to enjoy the time while they could stay quiet, especially for Utau, since she was sure that the girls would make a fest over them both kissing - no French kissing while kidnapped, they already saw both Rima and Nagihiko with that devilish smirk, oh and Ikuto was fuming, but that didn't exactly matter.

Amu was blushing, as always, and because Ikuto had decided that he wanted to go with Amu, so they'd be locked in the carriage for three hours with his perverted commentaries.

"But with whom will Yaya go?" Amu was trying to get another carriage, again.

"Of course with Utau, there's no way I'm letting that guy get close to her" Ikuto smirked "And we'll get some time together, my Amu-koi"

"I'm not your koi" she got redder than she already was.

They all got in the carriages, and started the trip back to the school, and somehow managed to barge in without people noticing it.

"Aww Yaya is tired" She yawned, at least it was Saturday, and they all could sleep as much as they could.

"We all are Yaya, and please, you're already fifteen stop talking in third person about yourself" Rima was back in her cold attitude"Also, don't you think it'll be interesting that Utau tells us what exactly was going on"

"Yaya doesn't care she's going for candy, and to sleep" She pulled a pink lollypop from behind her pillow, ate it in less than two seconds, and went to sleep.

"So Utau" Amu smirked "Tell us everything"

Utau sighed, and told them the entire story.

"So you two are dating" Amu's face showed an Ikutoish smirk.

"N…Not exactly" she blushed even harder "Plus you both also have some things to tell me, for example Amu you seem to hang out pretty much with Ikuto, could it be that you like him"

"_Please change the topic please"_ Utau was internally pleading for Amu to take that, and start talking about Ikuto, that topic was completely embarrassing.

"I…I'd n…never like that perv, and it's you we're talking about here, maybe we could help you settle things up"

"That's it, the ball" Rima said in a tone a little more cheer full "we'll set them together then"

"Ehh but I thought that there were still like three weeks to that" Amu said.

The two girls stared at her like she was crazy.

"Amu, how can you be so clueless, the ball is tomorrow's night" Utau told her" By the way do you two have dresses"

They nodded.

"How about you" Amu was expecting to see Utau's dress.

"I got it ages ago, do you wasn't to see it"

"Kay"

"But after that you've got to show me yours"

"Just go and change already" Rima screeched.

Utau went to the closet, which resulted to be a whole room because it also worked as a dresser, and stayed for a while.

"Ehh guys which one, dark or light" They heard Utau's voice coming from the closet.

"Why do you ask?" Rima and Amu answered both at the time.

"Well I result to have two godmothers, and they made these dresses, but they are pretty different, and beautiful, so I can't decide between them"

"Then try the light one first"

After some time Utau came out, wearing a pale pink dress which's corset was supported by straps, with white gloves, and a bow in the back, so big that if it hadn't been for the shape you could've thought that Utau had wings, this was complimented by a small hat, adorned with delicate laces, and a shawl which's color was just a tone darker than the dresses'.

"Oh my gosh you look beautiful" Rima was astonished "You'll sure impress Kukai at the party with that on"

"I guess El has a good taste, but it might be to angelical for me, maybe the other will be better"

"Then let us see it" Amu had quite liked the dress, but she had to agree with Utau, since they had met Amu had always considered Utau the devilish type.

"Kay, wait for me"

She came out of the dressing room some time later, with a strapless purple dress, that het its end in Utau's knees, the top was adorned with black laces, and she was wearing mid heels, since she was already tall the high heels were probably unnecessary. Her hair was falling at the sides of her face, and a little purple and black bow adorned it.

"IL made this one, I love them both, but this one is better I think."

"Course it is" both girls said at the time.

"Well now is your turn"

Both girls showed Utau their dresses, and she was fairly impressed by them, especially Amu's, who received some teasing comments from Rima about Ikuto.

Finally they both went back to the room, and to sleep.

_**Next morning…**_

Amu was bored to death, the dance was in five hours, and they had nothing to do. Although it was officially winter the air was still not enough cold to produce snow, and Rima was god knew where.

Since there was nothing else to do she decided to at least try to make her hair, she had always sucked at it, but it was worth a try.

After half an hour she just dropped it, it was totally impossible.

Finally she ended up just lying in the bed, doing nothing,

Being so she let her mind drift away to other matters

When suddenly a face barged in, blue eyes like sapphires, and hair the same color. The skin lightly tanned, and normally a black suit that made him even more interesting than before.

"Wait why am I thinking of him, that little perv" She thought.

"_Oh but you've got to admit that he's handsome" _A little voice inside her head said.

"Ye… wait who the hell are you and why are you in my head"

"_I'm your conscience dummy; you can come to me with your problems" _The voice spoke in a sufficient tone that made Amu want to strangle it.

"No offense intended, but how are you gonna help me, you seem a bit of an airhead yourself" Well at least she'd try to fight back.

"_Hmp says the woman that just can't accept that she's in love" _

"What! I'm not in love" Amu frowned.

"_Really, then look at me in the eyes, and say it" _The voice was starting to get annoying.

"How can I look you in the eyes, you're inside my head" Amu told the voice in an angry tone, well, as angry as it can be when you're talking inside your head.

"_Uhh yes sorry… Ok, then swear it"_

"Kay… I… I swear I'm n…not in l…love with I…I… Ikuto" Somehow Amu felt like her tongue was filled with some substance that made it difficult to control.

"_Oh my I hear stuttering" _Amu wanted to kill that little voice's owner, even if it was herself.

"Well I may like him a little, but I'm not in love with him" She shrugged

"_Oh stop lying to yourself, you love him" _Amu sighed, it was impossible to deal with that stubborn little voice.

"Ughh… I hate you"

"_That doesn't change the fact that you love him"_ Amu was ready to break something out of frustration.

"Aghh why is my conscience like this… don't you have to go somewhere else shoo shoo"

"_Ok I'll go for now, but you'll be pleading for my advice"_ Finally the voice left Amu alone, but with more thoughts in her head.

She kept thinking about those words whispered by her so called consciousness, and found herself even more confused about Ikuto than when the conversation had started.

Finally she fell asleep.

"Amu if you don't get up I'll have to pour water on you, so…" A voice said.

"Rima, but why… it's still early" Amu said half asleep, she couldn't have been sleeping for more than half an hour.

"It's not, we have one hour, and you haven't changed, or done your hair, and by the way what happened to it, it looks as if some dog had tried to comb it with its claws."

Amu laughed at Rima's strange metaphor, and then processed the first sentence.

-Oh crap.

She stormed in the room, and put her dress, it still amused her to see how her dream had been so accurate, because the only difference between the actual dress, and the dream's was that the parts that used to be white or light blue were now black, apart from that the dress was like a copy.

Afterwards Rima did her hair, and she had to admit that it was a useful thing to know how to arrange her hair.

They went to the hall where the ball was being held, and went in, at first they thought they would die out of the boredom, but then Amu felt a light touch on her shoulder, and turned to see the face that had been clouding her judgment since early that afternoon; he was wearing a black tuxedo.

-May I have this dance, pretty girl – he smirked.

**Hey, woah cliffy I wanted to make it a little longer, but it's like four, and I'm tired, this damn insomnia just has to wear off when even if I sleep it wouldn't help.**

**Well you know the rant R&R**

**Oh and if you haven't, please listen to this songs, they're awesome.**

**-Pina colada boy- baby alice**

**-Fat lip Sum 41**

**-Nemo- Nightwish**

**-Fade to black – mettalica.**

**I just realized that it was such a random election of songs, well**

**Bye. **


	6. Dance with me

**Me: *Sniff* Hi there *sniff***

**Yaya: what's wrong with her?**

**Ikuto: Ignore her; she's just focused on this silly crush.**

**Me:*Cries louder***

**Amu: *smacks Ikuto in the head* see what you did now she's sadder.**

**Yaya: Aww here take some chocolate.**

**Me: Thanks Yaya-chii**

**Alex (my little cousin): Noooo now she'll get on flirty mode.**

**Me: *Hugs and kisses Ikuto* Ikuto-kun now everything is Ok, I love you.**

**Ikuto: I'm scared now Amu.**

**Me: Well sorry for the late update, I'm going for Ikuto-kun nya**

**Yoru: Natha doesn't own Shugo chara, and oh check someday you will be loved by death cab-nya**

**Dance with me!**

**Amu's POV **

His eyes were somehow glowing, and I was about to say no, and pull a Cool and Spicy attitude over myself, but then I realized that with him for me it'd be impossible to pull that up, because since I met him, not long ago he could always see the real me, through the many layers of lies I had imposed over my own eyes.

His hand was extended in my direction, and I took it, he kissed mine, and we started dancing. He carried me gently, and guided me, so I didn't look bad, since I hadn't danced in a long time, and anyway I had never been graceful to start with.

"Whoa, did you wear that dress just to match my hair color, so cute A-Mu-koi" And there he came again, his teasing got in my nerves.

"N-No, I-I just…" Now that I realized, the dress was exactly his hair color. "Hey don't emphasize my name like that"

"Oh just shut up you look beautiful" he whispered in my ear and I got redder than red if that is even possible until… he bit my ear.

"Ouch…Hey perv don't do that, people will see us, and think we're a couple" I yelled.

"Err Amu, you know, first those yells will attract more people, and second who might see us here" I looked around, we were in the gardens.

'When did we get here' my thoughts were racing, and I was trying to figure out how we had gotten there.

He smirked, and pulled me for another waltz, after all he was right, who would notice a lonely couple dancing deep in the gardens.

**Utau's POV**

"Move aside Kukai, I can't see them at all" when he didn't move, I just tossed him aside, and got the best viewing space, we were spying on the two lovebirds, and oh it was soooo corny, I almost giggled when they started dancing again after the little discussion about Amu's ear. This was surely much better than any play I've seen in Paris, or any other of the countries I have visited.

"Ughh, why can't you just share the space with me" He pouted, but that time I wasn't going to let him win.

"Because ladies go first" I said in a polite tone" I thought you already knew that Souma-san"

"I feel like an oldie when you call me that"

"You also sound like an oldie when you whine so…"

I was cut in the middle of the sentence, by his lips pressing against mine. It still felt a little foreign even though he was my boyfriend. We parted, and came back to watching them.

"Now which oldie can kiss like that" He said after we parted, then Kukai grunted "Hn, and Ikuto was so mad when he found us kissing, he's almost about to kiss Hinamori"

I giggled, wondering what he had told Kukai, at first I thought it would be something like the talk, but nah even Ikuto isn't that cruel.

While we were quarreling about that the little soon to be couple walked out of the clearing.

"So do we go back?" I said, finally being able to talk out loud.

"Yep…" we started walking towards the school too, when I noticed our oh so cute shrimp, and girly boy talking" oh what are you going to do on holidays?"

"Dunno" there I had the brightest idea in the world, and smirked devilishly "you know, if what I think is going on, is going on, we all have plans" Then I grabbed him, and dragged him to the dance floor.

**Nagi's POV**

'Now, this party is getting good' I had been bored in a corner, for at least half an hour and it didn't seem to be changing anyway. Until I saw Rima in the other corner of the ballroom wearing a dress that if I hadn't known better, I would have swore was embroidered with thread made of gold. Gosh, she looked like a doll, my doll.

Well now I am making this clear, I love Rima, and I have always loved her. Also I wanted to make up for accepting to her marrying me, but it was the best and I at least freed her, well that she said the other day in her sleep, you know this people that talk so coherently in their sleep that they seemed to be awake. Mainly I ended up agreeing to that because Nadeshiko, who is currently studying in London, refused to marry some rich stranger and so my parents left her in second place, and made me the official heir to the Fujisaki fortune, but of course that included me marrying someone, or start cross-dressing as a girl until I was at least twenty eight, and that I would never do, so since I didn't want to marry some crazy ass stranger, my parents decided to choose my soon to be wife between my childhood friends.

Now on with things, since Rima was alone, I decided to go and talk to her, who knew it might make the situation between us both a little less uncomfortable, especially because we had to marry, and we should at least be able not to fight any time we meet.

And we started to talk, at first they were the usual insults that I heard every time that we met and after that we actually had a real conversation about a new comedy that had just arrived to Paris, its name was Bala-balance, and Rima was really a fan.

"Nagihiko" A hand flew by my face making the day dream pop like a little bubble "Where did you doze off"

"Nowhere, I was just trying to remember something, Anyway wanna dance" Her little face made a horror expression.

"NO"

"Why?"

"It's just that erm… Ehh … Uhh" I finally caught the thing, and laughed.

"Don't tell me you can't dance?" *smirk*

"No I can't genius why do you think that I stayed in that corner for what seemed forever rejecting every dancing proposal that a boy made to me"

I grabbed her hand, and dragged her almost forcefully to the dance floor. When I looked down I realized that she was like redder than a tomato, and glaring at me.

"Let me go, I don't want to embarrass myself I front of the whole school"

"It just depends on who you dance with" I smirked and she struggled trying to get out of my grasp. For once I was happy that she was so petite, and defenseless.

"No it doesn't, I can't dance. And even if I wanted my body doesn't cooperate, I'm totally non athletic

"Oh c'mon Rima-Chan you'll never be embarrassed while dancing with a Fujisaki. We are after all remembered for our perfect dancing"

"Nothing can help me dance not even your stupid family's dancing"

Ten I had what may be the best idea I've ever had.

"So what do you say about a bet"

"A bet what kind of bet"

"If I can make you dance properly, then you have to admit that I'm handsome, and kiss me in the cheek" I said, as I brought my face closer and closer to hers while she blushed.

"S-stop teasing m-me f-freak"

"Nope I like how you blush"*insert smirk here "So what do you say Ri-ma-koi"

"What do I gain if you can't make me dance properly?"

"I'll stop teasing you then" I had to suppress a snicker there Oh. _My. Gosh this bet will be so easy to win. The Fujisaki's are recognized throughout Europe for their dancing style._

"…"

"What's wrong Rima-chan are you scared" with that she finally went back from that dreamland where she had been for some minutes already.

"Of course not, I'm in"

**Rima's POV**

_That freak, he's going to pay, I wouldn't have accepted if I had known that he was so good. Damn I'm losing this bet totally. _We had been dancing for less than a minute, and I had already lost. I blamed it in two things, the first was that I couldn't take my eyes of his, and the second that my body decided to hate me in that moment, and actually start catching the beat of a waltz.

I liked it though.

"So you see Rima-chan I won" I sighed

_What, has the dance already finished, it felt like a second._

"Ok, NagihikoFujisakiiadmitthatyou'rehandsome" somehow I said all that in one breath.

"And…?" He smirked devilishly.

_Gosh; if he wasn't so handsome, I swear I would… no he isn't handsome, not at all. Well better I go on with this_. I finally tiptoed, and kissed him in the cheek. My face burned like hell…

**Kukai's POV**

_She kissed him, its official. I know they do like each other _we were coincidentally dancing near those two, and I almost jumped and announced it all to the crowd.

**Normal POV (A\N: Wow Kukai's POV was freaking short) **

_**After the ball**_

Amu was running late, the curfew had passed a while before, and although that day girls were allowed to be out until midnight, if Sanjo-kun caught her she'd surely be in problems.

She was sneaking by the back door, Ikuto had kept her from going since they had gone for an alone walk in the gardens.

Suddenly, something got in her feet's way and she fell face to the ground.

"So how was your date with Ikuto-sama little eyesore" Amu could literally taste the venom in the persons voice. "You see, that man is already reserved, don't go close to him"

Amu stood, and saw none other than Yamabuki Saaya glaring at her.

"Says who, I haven't seen your name written in him" Inn normal circumstances Amu would have stuttered, and done nothing, but that particular time she didn't felt like being bullied by some random bitch.

"Oh I bet he has just been interested in you for your slutty nature, now it's my duty, as his fan club's president to protect him from girls who'd just seduce him. Soon he'll realize that I am the one for him"

"See I'm not with him, and you should just let me be, oh and if you want someone to at least look at you, you better stop being a crazy bitch" Amu stomped on Saaya's foot.

"I swear you'll pay for this" A demonic plan was already forming in the girl's mind.

_**The next morning**_

"Nani" Amu squealed "how can we go on holidays when we just started the classes."

"That's what you get for coming in the middle of the year" Rima was brushing her golden hair in front of the mirror in their room "more importantly where we are going"

"Well Kukai's family has a big mansion on the mountains, we get to see snow"

"Then I'm in" Amu squealed, she loved snow, that and she would have a valid excuse not to go home on holidays.

"We're leaving at noon then, but first it has been decided that we will be sharing rooms. Amu you are with Ikuto, Rima with Nagi, Kairi and Yaya and Kukai with me. Bye." She stormed out of the room leaving the girls to process the information.

**Amu and Rima's POV**

_I'm definitely not sharing a room with that Baka Hentai handsome guy, wait, he's not handsome…NOT._

**Nagi and Ikuto's POV**

The boys had just been given that same news.

_HELL YES! _

_**A\N: oh my gosh we're getting to the plot, well, as for Saaya's plan you'll know in two or three chapters. Hope you liked it, pls read and review**_

_**Bye**_


	7. Trips & sleep

**Sorry 4 the late update I love you all readers, BYE**

**Trips & sleep…**

**Normal POV**

The morning that followed the party was bright and sunny, but some grey clouds in the horizon kind of told Amu, Ikuto and the others to hurry up and leave before a storm like the ones that region was known for locked them in the academy. Most of the students had been gone by the breakfast, it seemed like everyone wanted to get out as soon as possible.

"Gosh, I'm tired" Amu fell backwards in the bed as she said that. Rima and she had been organizing their luggage.

"Well you better sleep in the carriage; we still have like millions of things to arrange"

"How come you don't get tired? One would think that with that petite body it'd be hard to carry so much"

"I do get tired. But I'm used to it by now at home I was the one that cleaned y room and did similar chores"

"Hey, I forgot to ask you what was with all the chat between you and Nagihiko yesterday. I thought you didn't talk to him."

"And I don't, just that I was bored yesterday, and he was the only guy with phrases that weren't 'oh you're so cute Rima-chan' or 'Marry me Rima-chan'" the girl smiled "You can't tease me with that though I saw Ikuto and you leaving into the woods" The petite blonde smirked.

"We just danced Ok" Amu shrieked between blush and blush.

"Who said you didn't? More importantly, do you like him?" Amu rose in less than a second and turned ten times redder than red.

"No I don't" She said in between her teeth.

"I don't believe you" Rima said in a sing song voice.

"Why not?"

"Well first, you aren't mad about sharing a room with him." Amu opened her mouth to talk, but immediately closed it, knowing that there wasn't any way to deny that "Second you look at him with adoring eyes" Amu blushed "Third you do that. And I think he's into you too"

"Wha- you've got to be kidding me plus I don't even like this guy"

"Yes and pigs fly, my hair is green, and Natha will not fail math this trimester **(A\N: Hey you little…)**"

"However, let's just finish this up it's almost noon" She said and blended the last dress while humming a song, she had dreamt about it the night before after the dance. It was just like a violin, and she wished it was real, but nah she had never seen someone playing a violin in the academy, not even the guys.

**Later that day…**

The guys waited outside of the carriage. They were all in heavy clothing the house was deep in the mountains and by that time of the year it was winter so they had to keep warm.

"Man I can't stand it, how much time do they need to spend choosing their clothes" Kukai whispered in Kairi's ear.

Then they heard a scream.

"OHH NO YOU'RE NOT GOING LIKE THAT"

"I'M GOING THE WAY I WANT TO AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME"

Suddenly Yaya shot out of the front academy's door wearing a leotard and a tutu only. Utau was chasing behind Yaya with normal winter clothing, and Amu and Rima came behind. Yaya hid behind Kairi the way a little child would.

"Kairi-kun, Utau-chan is being mean to Yaya-chan" The girl said while she clung onto his robes. Kairi turned a little red, and turned his head around.

"Oh Kairi, you can't allow her to do that. All the clothes she has packed so far aren't adequate for snow" Utau walked until she got to Yaya and started dragging her to the school.

"No, it's ok Utau-san. If that's what Yaya wants, then I'll take care of her when we are there." Kairi looked a little dazed as Yaya embraced him.

'Hmm another little couple, I guess we can play matchmaker with those two. It won't be difficult though Kairi-san already seems to be in love with Yaya. And she herself confessed to me that she liked him. It's just question of them realizing it.' Utau got into one of the carriages, and Kukai followed her."Hey you guys, what are you waiting for?" Amu and Rima walked over to the second carriage. "Oh no, you're going with Ikuto" she pointed at Amu "And you with Nagi" She pointed at Rima "No there's no way of changing it" Utau said before neither of them could say a word.

"But…" both girls said at the same time.

"Why can't you just be like Yaya and Kairi-kun they're already in their carriage" They all turned, and saw Yaya and Kairi talking in the carriage, well Yaya was trying to get Kairi to eat candies, and he was trying to convince her not to. 'Well, nothing's perfect'

The girls dragged their feet to the remaining carriages with the boys following them.

**Amu's POV**

I got into the carriage and sat comfortably. A trip with Ikuto shouldn't be so bad, or at least I didn't think so.

I felt Ikuto's weight fall beside me, but didn't pay much attention to it. That is until I felt his head rest in my lap.

"I-i-Ikuto what are you doing?" she asked

"What does it look like _A-mu?_ I'm resting" Oh god that breathtaking smirk.

'Fight the blush, fight it' i got flushed, only a little tough.

His hair was falling over my hands; it was soft, like a cat's fur. 'Now that I think of it he is kind of like a cat'

I started playing with his hair, it was a little childish but what the heck no one was watching us anyway.

"Ehh don't touch me in an erotic place you brat" he mumbled.

"An erotic place?"

"Yeah, don't you know cats have sensitive ears?"

"Ohh… wait, I'm not a brat"

"You act like one" he smirked "you're really beautiful Amu."

"Stop teasing me Ikuto" I said 'He's just teasing me, there's no way that's true'

"I'm not; I really think you're beautiful"

"Any…" I felt his breath going softer, he had apparently fallen asleep. I kept watching out of the window, wondering if he had really meant that. At some moment I also fell asleep.

**At midnight.**

'Something warm…' My head was resting against something warm, and that smelt good somehow it smelt like mint. I pressed the warmth a little more against my body, and something fluffy tickled my nose. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw the grey collar of a winter coat. I looked up and saw that so well known face with the midnight blue hair, he had his eyes closed. And looked like an angel when he slept. I decided not to wake him up for the time.

Then snuggled closer and waited, if my calculations weren't wrong we should arrive to the house in an hour.

"Good morning strawberry" he smiled "Are we there yet?"

"Nope, but I think in one hour or so we'll be" I answered a little flushed I hadn't noticed how close were our faces one from another.

We both sat down flushed and waited for one hour to pass.

"Hey miss, mister we're here" the driver told us and like five minutes later we went down.

Two of the carriages were already there, Utau and Kukai's and Rima and Nagihiko's.

Ikuto went down first and then helped me down. We went to say hello to our friends while we waited for Yaya and Kairi.

Their carriage came in and the driver told them the same thing he had told us, but no one went down.

"I'm going to check what it that takes those two so much time is" Utau said in an angry voice. She went down to the carriage, and moved the curtains aside and then one of the strangest things happened, she got a giggle attack. We all got near and soon discovered what caused Utau's laugh. Yaya and Kairi were both sleeping in each other's arms in a much similar position to Ikuto's and mine.

"Uhh Kairi" Nagi said as he poked the guy in the shoulder.

"What?" Kairi's blue eyes met ours, and in an instant he was babbling excuses while Yaya whined about being woken up so suddenly.

Finally when everyone was calm Kukai led us into the house.

"I don't think my brothers are here right now, we'll more likely meet them tomorrow now let's just go to our rooms and rest"

We all headed upstairs, Ikuto had our key, and I was happy, well until I saw the room…

**Rima's POV **

I and purple head got out, finally. He had been teasing me all the freaking way, and I was exhausted just wanted to rest.

Ikuto and Amu got next, Yaya and Kairi after them, I swear it those two are the perfect couple they were sleeping in each other's arms when we saw them.

"They look good together, ne Rima-chan" Purple head said.

"It's , but yes, they actually do"

Kukai called us all, and gave us the keys to our rooms.

'Why do I have o share a room with purple head, why couldn't Amu do it, well at least we have separate beds…

He opened the door and I just thought…

'Kukai you are a dead man how could you' all because…

**Amu and Rima's POV**

"THIS DAMN ROOM HAS JUST ONE FREAKING KING SIZE BED"

**Me: Well hope you liked that.**

**Amu: Why'd you make me share a bed with that perv?**

**Me: I was bored. R&R pls.**

**BYE**

…**NaThA…**


	8. Mistake

**Hey I'm finally back I loved writing this chapter**

**Enjoy**

**Drink mistake**

**Amu's POV**

I was beat red as they got in bed. Kukai had said that the rooms stayed as they were and that was his final word.

I really needed to sleep, but the possibilities of me getting any actual sleep in that situation were stratospherically low or at least that I thought. 'Who can ever sleep with that perv in their beds? He is nagging, teasing, and a playboy, cute, handsome… no, not handsome nor cute'

"Why are you blushing, strawberry? Like me much."

"N-n-no you perv" I said while snuggling in the covers.

"Hmm" I felt his arm snaking around my waist "You have a high temperature at night, little strawberry"

"I'm not a strawberry"

"You look like one"

"Are you talking about my blush, or my hair color?"

"Both" I could practically see his smirk.

"Whatever, let's just sleep. I'm tired"

"K good night darling" he said as he swiftly turned the candles of with a blow of his breath.

I hadn't thought that it'd be so easy to sleep in those circumstances, but suddenly everything became black, and the next thing I knew was that the morning light woke me up. Ikuto still had his arms around me and now my head was resting in his bare chest. But it felt strangely comfortable, almost familiar to be like that.

It was still pretty early, so I thought that falling asleep again would be a good idea. So I cuddled a little closer to him. And for a moment I think that a muffled giggle was heard. Then the darkness took me in and everything went blank.

**Rima's POV**

I ended up having to sleep in the same bed as purple head. It wasn't so bad anyway, he's kinda warm and I almost liked him while he was asleep. Well that at the beginning because I woke up later at night and found him mumbling nonsensical things about me.

_Flashback_

"Rima-tan… mumble mumble mumble" he said as I woke up.

"Hmp you awake purple head" I said, or well, that I wanted to say but it ended up sounding like "Mhm mou cake popple head"

"Cute… mumble… chibi devil" he smiled and then turned grabbing me in an embrace, I tried to struggle but damn how strong he was. Then my next thought was to kick him, but it wasn't fair while he was asleep so I opted for just blushing and turning back to sleep.

_End flashback_

"Rima-chan… c'mon we've got to get up" I heard a voice say from above me. My eyes fluttered open and I saw the pale face with hazel eyes and an innocent expression surrounded by curtains of purpleish-blueish** (A\N: No idea if that is a word)** hair. While he wasn't teasing me Nagihiko sure resembled an angel.

"Nagi?" He looked utterly confused, but that expression was soon replaced by an Ikuto trademark smirk.

"So no witty nicknames this time eh Rima" There I came back to my senses.' Was I really thinking of him as an angel'? I looked up 'sometimes he does resemble one though.'

"Don't get too accustomed to it freaky purple head"

We sat there for a while bored, until he suggested.

"Wanna spy on the others I bet that at least Ikuto is still asleep. He's normally a heavy sleeper" I felt my face lighten up.

"Same with Amu lets go" and like that we departed.

We got to Kairi and Yaya's room. Just like normally, Yaya had chocolate all over her mouth, and a box full of pocky was resting in the drawer. What really surprised us was that Kairi also had chocolate in his face "I think I did hear Yaya trying to make him eat pocky last night" I said.

After that we went to Utau and Kukai's room we both made some ways for our heads to sneak in until we saw the little happy couple having a morning make out session and blushing we retired immediately.

Finally Nagihiko and I reached Amu and Ikuto's room. Amu seemed to be awake, but for some reason she wouldn't get up "Maybe she'll finally accept she loves Ikuto" purple head said.

"So you also knew?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh c'mon Rima-chan, wasn't it obvious from the very night they first met, and I'm sure that he likes her at least"

"Whatever, let's just go have breakfast"

"Kay"

**Amu's POV**

So I woke up in Ikuto's arms, again. But for some reason it didn't bother me that much to be this close to him. He was kinda cute when he was asleep too.

Anyway, we had to go have breakfast so I tried to shake him a little, you know so that he would wake up. And what does he do, he hugged me more, I swear this guy is totally and utterly impossible, he's just so annoying at times and then all out of the blue he turns into someone you can actually have fun with.

"Ikuto, please wake up, or I'll drag you out of the bed" He slowly opened his amazing sapphire eyes.

"Hey"

"D-do-don't hey me we've got to go have breakfast"

He pouted "Ah don't be like that, cute little strawberry"

I blushed "Anyway let's go down there"

"Down where little A-mu" He said smirking.

I hit him with a pillow "PERV!" And got as red as it's humanly possible.

"Hmm I didn't say something like that, who could be the perv here then"

I groaned and silently stormed out of the room.

When I got down Rima and Nagi were having breakfast.

"Ohio, Rima, Nagi any of you knows where Utau and Kukai are?" both of them looked in my direction at the same time.

"Making out in their room of course we saw them in the morning" They said at the same time, and blushed. Maybe we could have some romance here. Freaky. "Anyway where's Ikuto?" My petite blonde friend said.

"The perverted neko Mimi? They nodded "He said some perverted stuff and I left him upstairs"

Then four men got in the room.

"Who are them?" One with light brown hair asked.

"Little brother's friends I think I remember him saying they'd be coming" the one with light purple hair said

But one tha looked the oldest of them four went ahead, "so which are your names kids" he said and ruffled my hair.

"I'm Amu Hinamori"

"Nagihiko Fujisaki"

Rima didn't answer as she was eating some bread.

"And you little shrimp"

"I'm not a shrimp! And it's Rima Mashiro"

"Where's our little brother?"

"Oh I think he and Utau are still sleeping in their room" Nagi said indifferently.

"So you mean that little has a girl in his room god he took a while eh?"

And then just then Kukai went into the room with Utau behind him. And he was glomped by all of his brothers.

"So you already became a man eh little brother?" The oldest one said.

Kukai was being showered with that kind of questions.

"Oh shut up"

When everything was calm they passed to the living room.

"Haidee, please bring us some whisky once you're done with the kids" The oldest told the maid and they disappeared behind a door. We just stood there dumb founded while Kukai and Utau were blushing.

**Normal POV**

Sometime later (Ikuto was still upstairs) the old maid named Haidee left a tray with some drinks for them and left silently.

**Nagi POV**

I took one of the glasses and drank, the flavor was strong, and I didn't recognize it that much. I stared into space thinking, but I only figured it out when Rima came to me with her cheeks slightly blushed and trembling steps. And embraced me. "Nagi-kun" she said

"Whisky" I said, and then Ikuto went into the room with his usual sleepy morning expression.

"What's up?" he was soon embraced by Amu in the same way Rima had embraced me " Whoa what the hell is happening with Amu and the shrim hmp" and then his voice was muffled by Amu's lips.

**So there's the new chapter, I'm soooooo sorry again for the late update, wow that rhymes, anyway I had a trip and homework ect I don't even know how is it that school hasn't sucked my life completely.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna rant a little.**

**Don't any of you just hate math, I mean like my teacher is super strict and I can't understand a word he says. Also literature is totally boring and has no application in life it's like can someone tell me how could a**** tetra syllabic poem ever help me in life. English it's Ok I like PE even and I love social studies is my favorite subject.**

**I'm also watching some animes, I found while bored, hope you watch em if you haven't they're Maria X Holic and Kaicho Wa Maid Sama I've also become Kind Of a Bleachaholic recently, well that's all **

**Pls R&R **

**BYE**

…**NaThA…**


	9. The proposal of the black cat

**Me: Whoots I'm back.**

**Ikuto: You bitch why didn't you upload?**

**Me: well I was on a diet, and my math teacher went crazy…**

**Ikuto: on a diet, and you didn't type for that.**

**Me: well excuse me I'm almost done any way, my goal was killing four pounds and I already killed three, also I have more inspiration now.**

**Ikuto: well two things how do you lose three pounds in three weeks and, what inspiration?**

**Me: well I double timed in martial arts, and my crush told me I looked pretty, so… well on with this.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Tadase's magical girlfriend whose review gave me the inspiration to write this chapter, sorry for the long update *hands virtual cookies*. Longish chapter to make up for the horribly long delay. High school will kill me soon enough.**

**To Tadase's Magical Girlfriend: Yep I know in my reply it said for Wednesday, but once I went to your profile well it can be said that the plot bunnies (Who were off due to math overload) came back and gave me ideas.**

**(..)'(..)**

(")_(")

**Proposal of the black cat…**

**Ikuto POV**

I swear to heavens, Amu just went crazy; she kissed me for goodness sake. I swear she must be drunk or something.

"Hmm Iku-kun why won't you kiss back" She said with a pout.

'Great, now she started acting like the old Utau'

I tried to push her away, while thanking god she was wearing a long coat. I gazed over Nagi. He wasn't in a better situation than me, I mean Rima had practically pushed him to the ground, and she was wearing only a skimpy lilac night gown. If Amu was wearing that I would have lost control a long time ago.

Anyway I tried to drag Amu upstairs.

"Amu, you've got to drink some water now" I said looking at her.

"Hmm not now, Iku-kun" She started running her fingers through my chest "Why don't we do something more interesting?" she licked her lips.

'No this can't be happening; she just has to be horny'

So I took her to the room and tried to make her calm down, but all that I got was her taking off my white shirt. And leaving my chest bare.

Who knew she had such an extreme intolerance to alcohol, it was just a glass of whisky and she's already trying to rape me. **(A\N: Dramatic much…)**

'Hey you're not the one trying to be raped by the girl you love' **('Course not I'm not a lesbian)**

'That's not my point…'

**(So you love her)**

'Maybe… hey, why am I even breaking the fourth barrier like this?"

**(Yeah you're right. Well, on with the story)**

And then I had what must have been my best idea.

Pulling out my violin.

It was just like if Amu had been injected with a sedative, she was lying in bed with her eyes closed and an angelic face when I looked up from the music.

"Heh finally got her to sleep"

I went downstairs, and found Nagihiko, still trying to restrain Rima; well I guess I was the only lucky one.

Kukai was talking to Utau in the living room, meh nothing interesting.

And then the doorbell rang.

And also a trumpet did.

I ran to the door, having a feeling of who the person was. What do you think, I was right.

There stood prince Tadase and his fiancée. Well Tadase is you know the perfect princely character, blonde hair, ruby eyes…

His fiancée is also what you'd expect of a princess. We met when the king, who happened to be a good friend of my father's invited me last year to the palace Beatrice has been living there sine Tadase proposed two years ago, their wedding should be soon according to the law that says that the king can only get married about two months after he turns eighteen. This country has weird laws now that I think of it.

Beatrice has changed a lot her hair is now longer but her eyes have remained the same, green like emeralds. She is wearing a pink and purple ball gown with a diamonds chara to compliment her attire and matching shoes and bracelets.

Kukai appeared behind me and immediately bowed down.

"Your majesty we didn't know Beatrice-sama and you were coming today." He said in a formal voice that almost made me laugh "Please allow me to prepare a decent meal for you"

Tadase looked kinda troubled by that. He has never liked people to talk to him like that.

"Yo, kiddy king" Kukai's face was priceless.

"Ikuto bow down he's the soon to be king" Kukai whispered and I mid laughed.

"Ikuto nee-san you haven't visited us in a while" Tadase looked down at Kukai "oh and Souma Kun, you don't have to do that"

Kukai stood. "Please come in"

He started leading them to the first hall, but I remembered him in a whisper that probably none of the royals wanted to see Rima harassing Nagihiko so he took us all to the second hall.

"So" Tadase began "We have come for two motives, first, we'd like to ask Utau-san to sing at our wedding which will be held in two months" he smiled and passed his arm over Beatrice's shoulder " And second Ikuto nee, your step dad sent you this letter, do you want me to read in out loud?"

I nodded; it couldn't be good if it came from that man.

_Ikuto_

_As you know there have been many discussions with the feudal lords of our region lately, and I'm ashamed to admit that many of them have been about you. Yes we've been receiving complaints about the manners you use in society, and how they're not appropriate at all._

_So your mother and I have decided something._

_You're marrying in spring._

_The woman is one of my associates' daughter. I'm aware you know each other. The name is Yamabuki Saaya. She's going to see you tomorrow._

_Ikuto, you know me and also by now should have understood that this isn't optional and just so that you're aware if you refuse to marry Saaya-san you will be expulsed from this family._

_Souko sends you greetings_

_Kazuomi _

I think my face became the mask of pure horror, was I really expected to marry that fan girl. I mean, she stalks me ok I think she even stole one of my hats. First dead than married to that damn woman.

'I already love someone anyway…'

But I was between a sword and a hard place. I couldn't leave my aristocratic status just like that.

'Still I could become a violinist, it has been my dream since my father used to play for us' I sighed, no matter how much I wanted it there wasn't a way out. 'I guess we'll see once she arrives here for now I'll have to tell the others about this engagement.

"Oh man" Kukai said with a knowing look in his face.

**Amu's POV**

'So why the hell is I in bed, the last I remember was drinking that thing Kukai's maid gave us.' I winced at a sudden pain.

'Ughh my head hurts.' I propped in my elbows 'Anyway I'll go see Rima she might give me some kind of explanation.' The door was half open and it wasn't hard for me to go there and push it aside, even though I had a migraine.

I went down to the living room trying to get to Rima and well what was there kinda traumatized me.

Rima was… well… she had Nagi pushed onto a corner, and they were well… making out.

Suddenly a hand was in my shoulder and hot breath spread through my neck. "So girly boy finally gave up" he laughed while I tried to force my blush down, it didn't play at my favor that he was still breathing in my neck. But still it kinda felt comfortable.

"Why is Rima acting like that?" I shrugged

"Well…"

"What?"

"You both mistook brandy for juice" he giggled, it was easy to see that he was hiding something.

"So that's why I woke up in bed. Ne Ikuto did I do something like that too?"

"Yep" I felt him smirk beside me and then whisper in my ear "actually little dirty Amu tried to rape poor me"

I think my blush was… well no one has invented a shade of red to describe it yet. The thing is that I was red.

"Thinking naughty thoughts are we?"

"Baka" well that was kinda funny, I smacked him in the head.

"Anyway come on we have important guests"

I followed him without thinking.

He led me to the prince and the princess, I obviously bowed don and then for a while limited to sit and listen, well until Ikuto stepped up to make an announcement just as Nagi got in.

"Where's Rima?" I whispered to him.

"Finally got her to sleep" his face was a little flushed. I wonder what they did.

Then Ikuto cleared his throat.

"Well, guys, I don't know how to say this I'm getting married in spring" a stab of pain went through me. "With Saaya" why did it hurt so much? I stood.

"I'm going back to the room"

**Normal POV**

Ikuto stood there dumbfounded. Everyone began dispersing until finally just he and Beatrice were left.

"Ikuto san" her soft voice caught him by surprise, you love her don't you?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"I'm afraid Yes"

"What can I do?"

"Well I don't know. Go for her, if she loves you too that is."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Ikuto" She looked at him with piercing green eyes "Do you know how Tadase and I got together?" I shook my head "Well, it's strange, but I'm a princess. And right now you think oh there shouldn't be any problems. But this and that country are at war, not declared but they detest each other, and in exchange for Tadase I had to run from my father. So that I'm not Beatrice Amour Hybrid anymore. Just Beatrice.

"Thanks" he said and then left for the gardens to think about that.

**Later on Amu's room.**

She was lying in bed. She felt empty strange.

"Why does it hurt, why do I feel like this, I don't love him, do I.

She felt a shadow come in.

"Oh Rima finally woke up"

"Yep, well I found out about Ikuto, and it seems you too have"

I kept silent

"You love him don't you?"

"How do I know that?"

"Well it is different for everyone, but you just start feeling comfortable around him and eventually with some help end up doing something you wouldn't "She smiled as I processed what she had said.

"So you and Nagi…?"

"Yes, well at first it was just the brandy but at some moment I realized what I was doing and didn't care anymore. We continued to kiss and I told him I loved him that was all it took for us to get together. Sometimes I think it was fate for us to meet even if that sounds freaking cliché"

"Then as you say I've fallen for him" she said "but what could do neither does he love me back and anyway he's engaged"

"I'm sure you can figure out something" the blonde said as she walked out of the room.

Then Amu felt very sleepy and soon didn't see more than darkness.

* * *

'It should be like midnight now' she said as she woke up to soft lips on hers.

She knew who that was, and didn't push him away.

"Amu, I love you, please run away with me before that hag arrives." His sapphire eyes glinted in the darkness.

"Yes Ikuto" she smiled "I love you too"

**So what do you say too much fluff, too less fluff. Can someone suggest me another genre for this story. Pls read and review.**


	10. OMG i took so long to put this up

**A\N: I'm sorry, I know it's been a month but well the list of reasons will be on the bottom please read there something important.**

**Amu's POV**

It was dawning already, and I was packing like I never had in my whole life, not even when it was about escaping from that neurotic woman life gave me as a mother.

Ikuto was supposed to be packing too, but he just had disappeared saying there was something he needed to do first. But I was still worried. What if his family or mine chased after us? We'd have to go at least to Paris, or maybe even Rome so that we'd be far from their innocence.

I just finished putting my clothes on, then put a habit, resembling a monk's. Yep I was ready to go out there.

A buzzing sound filled the air and suddenly I just knew that it would just bring us more problems. So I looked out of the window and there she was, a woman with long curly red hair. No but Ikuto said she wouldn't be here until it was at least noon.

Without any second thoughts I ran out the room grabbing my suitcase, we had to be out of here as soon as possible.

"Ikuto…" he just had to be in the farthest room possible.

"I know love. We'll have to run, but also leave this letter with Tadase so that he detaches my money from the families"

He started dragging me by the arm.

"Wait, where are we even going, what will we do for a living?"

"Don't worry I have it all sorted out just, there's no time for plan explaining right now"

I stared into his eyes, and just realized that I didn't even care about that. If he asked me to follow him to the deepest abysm of hell I'd do it. **(A\N: Wow that was cheesy). **He cupped my face swiftly with his hands and brushed his lips tenderly against mine, our skins burning as they touched. It was so good like a dream if we could have stayed like that forever then I wouldn't have objected. But of course it just had to be interrupted by the most annoying voice in the planet, not the universe.

"You fucking bitch what the hell are you doing to my beloved fiancée?" Saaya yelled at the two of us as we parted away the moment long lost.

I went mute, but well I think Ikuto wasn't of the kind that stays like that.

"Do us all a favor and look at yourself in the mirror Saaya. Do you really think I really don't know you've been with half the guys in the school?"

Saaya's eyes widened in surprise, but she did her best to look offended "Those are only lies that this needy whore told you my Iku-kun. She's probably forced you into a commitment. Now come here my love, I'm the best in that academy we come from and she can't even reach my ankles" She was really this dumb, wow even someone as timid as me could give her a half an hour lecture about how those words were perfect to be directed at her. Oh oh Ikuto really did look angered. So I decided to join, I had so many things to tell that damn woman.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you were the one that sweet talked your father into arranging this thing. You even admitted that to me."

"Who told you to talk Hinamori?" Her facial expression turned in that of an animal's. "Don't you see this is a talk between refined people, not scum like you"

A clapping sound echoed through the air, and Saaya's cheek turned red by the second as tears stained her face. Ikuto withdrew to his beloved's side.

"In any other scenery I would have been ashamed for slapping a lady, but I'm not letting you talk like that to my bride" He surrounded me with an arm and dragged me in the opposite side of the door, to the window. I didn't knew why, well until I saw Saaya reach one of the nearby shelves and gab an old rusty knife that gave me the creeps just to see. And even then I didn't understand why, there was enough space for us to make a run for it out of the door.

"Amu just stay still we're going to have to jump" His voice turned serious by the second.

"What the hell, Ikuto we're not going to survive that"

"We are, or at least that I believe. It is this or the soldiers on the other side of the door." I nodded; we had to trust each other. "Plus, I'm cat like didn't you remember" I giggled to the memory.

He lifted me bridal style, just as Saaya started to run at us with the knife In her hand. And we jumped, I could almost swear that the knife missed my chest for mere centimeters.

I dazed by his words didn't notice where he was taking me to.

"Really, the front path?"

"Just wait I have something prepared"

We got there and I saw none other than the princess holding open a carriage's door.

"Hurry up, Tadase is distracting them for a while"

We moved as fast as we could, and Ikuto didn't release his hold of me until we were sure they hadn't been pursuing us.

I caught myself thinking of what he had told Saaya.

"Your bride?" He smirked

"Of course would you have liked me to just let you run around with nothing to tie us together, you're Mine Amu, mine and no one else's" I blushed at his words.

"So where are we going, there's enough time for it now"

"Paris" My heart skipped a beat I had always wanted to go there, but well mom wouldn't let me, so I slowly lost my hopes on going " You'll really love it, I'm going to be a violinist and you're going to have a huge house with as many maids and butlers as you can count"

"I love you"

"I do too" he caught my lips in a playful kiss. "And we'll marry as soon as we get there"

"You talk as if you already had a ring. Or do you…?"

"Yep, it was mother's, she gave it to me not long before I went to the academy" He seemed thoughtful "She told me a friend of hers, Nobuko Saeki was it? Had told her that both of us would find our significant other this year."

"I'd like to consult her, she seems pretty reliable"

He laughed

"no need love, things will be good from now on"

And like that we got lost into the horizon.

**Normal POV**

**6 months later**

It was the day, her dress white just as the snow. Her heart had skipped a beat once she saw him waiting in the church.

And it all resumed to this now

"So Amu Hinamori, do you accept Ikuto Tsukiyomi as your loving husband"

"I do"

"And Iku… "but the priest never ended that phrase because a giant black horse stomped in the church. It was followed by many others.

Amu immediately recognized the woman in the horse.

"Mother"

"Hm who do we have here? Are you telling me that my lovely doll's assassin was about to get married" Amu's blood froze halfway her veins.

Another figure emerged from behind the second largest horse.

A tall brown haired man, receding hairline and in his mid fifties Amu thought.

"Ikuto, you're coming with us now"

"What if I say no"

"Then stay" The man smirked "she wont anyway"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"She's a minor, and since her mother wants her home…"

'damn' their plan was doomed and Amu knew it 'we had to lie and say I was nineteen. But there might still be a getaway from this' she thought" No you cant dad is the one that takes decisions "

"Oh my didn't I tell you?" Amu shook her head " he died two months ago" the woman walked to her" so you come with me little lad" she grabbed Amu by the arm and dragged her to the horse.

"Amu!" something hit the back of Ikuto's head. And everything went black.

As some of the men his step father had brought took Ikuto, Amu's mother got her in the horse and led it through the city's streets.

"Why do you do this?"

"To take it back to you"

"What?"

"My angel's death of course"

"So that's it huh?"

"Well, then farewell mother" And she jumped from the horse. It hurt like hell, but she knew there wasn't enough time so she ran and ran. Until she was too cold or hungry to continue. Finally she collapsed in the street.

…

…

…

**2 years later (XD sorry, so many time skips)**

A letter arrived, the royal seal was imprinted in it.

Everyone in the pastry shop was exited. Of course, they knew who it was for. But they all loved her. Ever since they had found her laying cold in the pavement.

"So Amu-chan, you gonna go?" Blue haired Miki asked.

" I don't know, but her highness insists, so its likely"

"Kay, I'll make the most beautiful dress for that day, you might find him there"

"Yah, maybe"

At night she went to the palace, it shimmered, and so did her, the dress was just like the one from so many years ago.

The ball was boring, but anyway. It ended shortly, so she went to the exit. Just then a butler called her.

"Mistress, Lady Beatrix, Queen of Switzerland and her husband lord Tadase, the king are waiting for you"

Amu followed the butler to a big hall no one was inside.

"Please wait here"

The butler left, and Amu heard the music of a violin. She knew it too well. So she followed it.

And as promised, there he was.

"Ikuto"

She ran, and embraced him, kissed him. With all the passion her body was capable of.

"I love you" She said between sobs.

"I know and you're coming with me"

" But mother, and your step dad"

"Again, you never know a thing. They are in jail, well your mother in a sanatory, but oh well we can marry now. The queen explains it here."

He handed her a letter.

Well it said what he had already told her, and blah blah. Well, she giggled a little when she read this part though:

_Rima-chan and Nagi ask when you can come visit them and the children. Emiko and Akira are twins. And Alexander is the newborn_

Two figures looked at the room the continuous tower.

"Well everything's Ok now" Beatrix said

"Yep" Her husband turned around, and kissed her in the cheek.

**So well, this is the end I'm sorry for the delay now to my confession for my sins.**

**1.I know I've said this way too many times but well… Math. My teacher is a demon, so when he told us we could pump our grades up with a paper I knew it'd be bad, and it was. Well to tell you I used 17 big paper sheets for it, well at least I managed to pass. The teacher-demon did what he promised and my C- went to a B+ so well, it's Ok.**

** diet Whoo I've got 5 pounds down.**

**3. School festival.**

** trips.**

**5. High school is a life sucking vampire.**

**6 I got up a belt in martial arts**

** parties**

**Well I have to announce, this is my last SC story, I've lost interest in it, so well that's it, my next fic will be a Naruto one though I dunno which pairing about, I'm betting for Nejiten, Kibaino or Naruhina, can you please suggest me some. Also, I've been thinking about making it of all the pairings.**

**Bye**

…**NaThA…**


End file.
